Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by THG.DBZ.RV.R12
Summary: Yamcha cheated her and played her for a fool. Bulma made a mistake twice. Vegeta used her mistake to achieve his goal. Bulma and Vgetea's mistake brought them together.


**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.**

_**Here we go, welcome to my funeral **_

_**Without you I don't even have a pulse **_

_**All alone it's dark and cold **_

_**With every move I die**_

It was over. Done, gone, a memory. A stinging one at that. He had ended it all on something he had done many times before. And for her to try it back, all she got was broken heart, and a slap. And in public.  
_**Here I go, this is my confessional **_

_**A lost cause, nobody can save my soul **_

_**I am so delusional **_

_**With every move I die**_

It had all started a few weeks ago. Yamcha and Bulma had taken another 'break' from their relationship, Yamcha probably dating another slut of his. And for not the first time in her life, she found herself angry and used. But a new feeling was coming towards her. _Lust towards the Saiyajin Prince living with her._ He must have felt it as well.

It resulted in a night of pure pleasure.

In the days following, they said nothing to each other. Bulma threw herself into her work and Vegeta into his training. He became a super saiyajin a few days later, out of all the anger because of the free will he had given into.

Another night of pleasure.

Since he became a super saiyajin now, he decided to stay and train. He had left for the mountains a week later, not promising to come back. Of course, a few days later, Yamcha came back, saying sorry. Deciding Vegeta didn't care for her- for he said, 'it's only pleasure, nothing more'- she took him back.

_**I have destroyed our love, it's gone **_

_**Payback is sick, it's all my fault**_

He planned a night on the town. A nice dinner, then clubbing all night long. He said to enjoy life while they could. They only had half a year left.

Bulma defended saying that Vegeta and Goku would kill the androids because they were now about the same in power.

Suddenly, Yamcha demanded to know why she was defending Vegeta. She gave up and just told him to enjoy the night. For a while, he forgot, until he got the drinks. Then he brought up the subject again.

Bulma, who did not want an angry, _drunk_ Yamcha after her, decided to dance instead of talk.

Yamcha, becoming suspicious, began to question her more.

"Why are leaving? I asked you a question." He asked his voice eerily calm.

Frightened and scared, she gathered up her courage and spoke.

"We _are_ at a club. I want to dance."

"I know, but I asked you a question."

"Can we please drop the subject? I don't want to argue with you right now."

"Something is going on Bulma. You've been off since the other day."

"Nothing's wrong! W-why would you think that!?" She asked nervously. Her cover was slipping.

"Bulma, you've done something. Tell me. **Now.**" He demanded, grabbing her wrists, standing up.

She was now more scared then she had ever been before.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_

_**Just fighting to get through the night **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

After she had told him what happened, he slapped her. He called her a cheating whore, in which she had tried to defend by saying he had cheated as well.

Another slap.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside **_

_**I've wasted the love of my life **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

She had truly done it. Walking back onto the dance floor, the full extent of it hit her in the face.

_She had majorly fucked up._

_**When did I become such a hypocrite? **_

_**Double life, lies that you caught me in **_

_**Trust me I'm paying for it **_

_**With every move I die**_

Sure, she had thought of revenge before, but she had never gone through with it.

Oh, and let us not forget that she slept with the man who killed him.

He had never done anything that bad before.

She hated to admit it, but she deserved it.

_**On the floor I'm just a zombie **_

_**Who I am is not who I wanna be **_

_**I'm such a tragedy **_

_**With every move I die**_

She wasn't even dancing. She was just standing there, swallowed by her thoughts.

Thankfully, the music was heavy, and the air was hazy and thick.

_**I have destroyed our love, it's gone **_

_**Payback is sick, it's all my fault**_

It was her fault. She walked over to the bar.

That's when the tears came. She decided to keep her head down, away from any hungry eyes.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_

_**Just fighting to get through the night **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

Not wanting to make her Mother think something had happened, she stayed at the club.

_Vegeta better not be there when I get home. He's the one who started this in the first place._

It was true. She **had **been lusting for him. **He** made the first move.

And now she was suffering, while he was enjoying his new super saiyajin powers.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside **_

_**I've wasted the love of my life **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

Sure, Vegeta was the world's greatest in bed, but now, she just felt dirty.

_**This is it and now you're really gone this time **_

_**Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind**_

This was _nothing _like the break-ups they had been through before.

Yamcha was always the one getting yelled at and slapped.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_

_**Just fighting to get through the night **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

She downed her last drink, promising it was her last.

Wow, so this is how Yamcha felt.

Well not again.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside **_

_**I've wasted the love of my life **_

_**I'm losing it **_

_**With every move I die**_

As the song ended, she left the club, tears still streaming down her face. The perfect night turned into a night made in the very depths of hell.

_**...**_

Once she was home, she ran straight into her room, crying the whole way.

She didn't realize Vegeta was right there, watching her.

_**...**_

He found her on her bed, crying herself to unconsciousness. And for a reason he did not know, he felt, in a way;

Guilty.

Bulma then awoke, just as he was about to leave.

He then saw the hand shaped bruise on her pale face. He knew it was Yamcha, for she was stronger than most females on this pathetic planet.

The man was as good as dead.

With that, he blasted out the window, a trail of super saiyajin yellow _ki _behind him.

_**...**_

Later that night, Bulma felt something come in her room. In protection, she grabbed the book near her bed (a very _heavy _book) and chucked it at the shadowed figure. She heard the book hit the floor, and a growl/whimper.

Bulls-eye.

Thinking that the source was out-cold -she put force in that throw- she went back to sleep. But not 5 minutes later, she felt a figure over her. She grabbed a flashlight and shined it on the figure.

Phew, it was only... Vegeta? Then the memories came washing over her.

She turned her back to him, buried her head in her pillow and began to cry. For a while, it was all that happened.

Finally, Vegeta had enough. He sat down on her bed and pulled her covers off. What he saw shocked him.

A pale white silk nightie, coming mid-thigh. Tears made soft streaks of tears shine on her white cheeks, clutching a small, worn down Hello Kitty plush, her eyes wide with fear and anguish.

They sat there like that, Bulma just staring into the Princes' dark eyes. Finally, she crushed herself into his arms, sobbing into his black t-shirt. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, in comforting protection. After about twenty minutes, she seemed to have calmed down, a few tears trickling down her cheeks every now and then.

"Revenge." She whispered in his chest, taking in the warmth.

"What?" He asked. He had already beaten the weak so called 'warrior' down to death's doorstep, then left, heading back for the woman.

"H-he had always cheated on me, and I wanted to know what it felt like." She admitted. Before he could speak, she began again. "But with you, I felt something. Not like him. And now, I'm just some used idiot with her feelings caught on the wrong person. Yamcha was right. I **am **a disowned slut." Her voice was cracking. She was going down. Quickly, she stood up, hopping off the bed, running and locking herself in the bathroom, wiping tears away from her eyes as she did so.

Growling at his weakness, Vegeta got up, padding over towards the bathroom. He could her sobbing coming from the other side of the room, but it sounded different this time. Like tears of shock and regret.

"Woman, let me in!" He yelled.

"Go away!" She yelled back. Right now he was _glad _her parents were on the other side of the huge compound.

"I am going to break the door down then!' He threatened.

"Go burn in Hell!" She screeched.

"Been there, done that." He smirked. She finally opened the door, only to throw a small stick at him, then slam it closed again, locking the door. He picked up the small stick, studying it. On one side, there was a little screen, with a pink smiley face on it.

"Woman, what have you thrown at me!?" He demanded.

Crap, he didn't know Earth cultures, so he didn't know what it meant. Well, then, he wouldn't know. It was his, but he would have to figure it out on his own.

"Go ask someone else other than me, jackass!" She screeched at him. Great, her hormones were already crazy.

"You're losing your spark woman. But fine, I'll go ask your mother tomorrow, before I leave." He informed her, calmness clear in his voice. At first, she would have screamed at him ' Go on ahead!' until she realized all he had said. _He can't leave! He got me pregnant, and then he leaves me! _But by the time she opened the door, he was gone, or so she thought. She crawled into her queen sized bed, curling into a ball.

"Jackass, you get me pregnant, and then you leave me." She whispered, before falling into a happy world, where in the end, he stayed, for both her **and **their child.

Luckily, he heard her. And the heartbreak too.

**How did ya'll like chapter one! Chpt. 2 will b out soon! Oh, and all of you abbieouji fans, I hate to say, but I might not be updating fake or abused and broken for a while. School is in its second tri, and my grades need 2 stay up! Also, with it being the holidays and all, some might not get updated period.**_** SRRRY GUYZ!**_


End file.
